Trouble in Alagaesia
by HetaliLove
Summary: When there is trouble in Alagesia, how does a certain princess escape? And who goes looking for her?MurtaghOC
1. Love and Escapes

**Chapter 1**

**Lies and Escapes**

Leonora was running too fast and soon she was out of breath. The Ra'zac and Urgals were at her feet. She had tried to shoot them down but couldn't. It seemed that her father, King Galbatorix, had made them indestructible. Somebody shouted, "Brisingr!" and Leonora felt her leg burn. She managed to put the fire out but it had slowed her down. Murtagh was right in front of her, defending her. She just had enough time to mutter, "Travailler!" and suddenly the place lit up on fire, revealing a bare spot where the princess had been. Galbatorix said, "She must have used the traveling spell! Get her when she comes back." Murtagh didn't feel right though. He felt as if the princess would never come back.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Leonora ended up in a city orphanage. She stood on the doorstep getting soaked right through because it was a thunderstorm. Leonora rang the doorbell and out came a plump and cheerful old lady. The lady said, "Come in, darling! What's your name?"

Leonora racked her brain for her name, _what's my name? My name is ….. Oh, no, I forgot my name!_ And she shrugged.

The lady replied, "You don't have a name? Since you look so pretty, we'll name you Alexandra and you can stay here too! Oh, yes, since you will be staying here, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Helen Halls."

Leonora replied, "Thank you, Ms. Halls, for letting me stay with you here. Where is the bathroom?"

Helen said, "Go upstairs and the 1st door to the right!" Leonora left and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What she saw, was not her! The girl in the mirror had long, golden, curls and her eyes were no longer grey. They were bluebell blue! Then Helen came in and said, "Come down, dear! There's a family that would like to adopt a blonde girl and seeing as you're the only pretty blond here, you should meet them!" Alexandra shrugged and came downstairs. She saw a middle-aged man, a very pretty lady and a punked-up boy with spiky black hair and sunglasses. Helen said, "Alexandra, this is Amelia Grayson, her husband, Justin Grayson and her son, Dick Grayson!" She waved, wondering what was going on in Alagaesia.

Meanwhile in Alagaesia………………………………………

Murtagh tried to calm down, but couldn't. Eragon and Arya kept ducking because Murtagh was swishing his hand-and-a-half sword around, shedding everything in sight. Finally he said, "I am going to go get her!"

Arya replied sensibly, "She went into the human world. It's dangerous there!"

Eragon agreed, "You know, Murtagh, she is right!"

"Who cares? I am going there and that's final!" Murtagh growled.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Two years had passed and Alexandra had grown tall, smart and drop-dead gorgeous. She was now a villainess known as Punk Princess.

**Alexandra's POV**

I stood there, waiting for the perfect chance to attack while the Teen Titans were fighting Cinderblock. I still had my Dragon Rider mark and I decided to use it, "Blazingr!" Everything around tem was on fire but then I saw another figure, who said, "Brisingr!"

I was wondering who that was, so I jumped down. Raven said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and sent a car hurdling towards me at breakneck speed! I just had enough time to duck. The green one, Beast Boy was staring at me with big hearts in his eyes. I asked, "Beast Boy, can you stop staring at me?"

He replied, "Sure!" and bounced away.

**Normal POV**

Alexandra looked towards the smoke and saw a figure standing there. She turned back to her normal self, with fiery black hair and grey eyes and ran towards the smoke.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Next chapter, a huge chase and a huge secret is revealed!

Please R&R!


	2. Fights and Trouble

Chapter 2

Trouble

The black-haired girl ran into the smoke and then she disappeared. Robin stood pondering what could cause such consequences. Beast Boy said, "Dude, she is gone. There's nothing you can do."

Robin stood, wondering and then he replied, "She is my sister, ok, and I am concerned for her!" The Titans looked at him in astonishment. "What? My parents adopted her 2 years ago!" Robin replied, seeing the smoke vanish, "We have to go through the smoke!" The Teen Titans ran through, just as the smoke vanished completely. They looked around and wondered where they were. They were in Alagaesia.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Meanwhile that was going on in the south of Alagaesia, in the north it was complete torture. Murtagh, Eragon, and Leonora were on their dragons, patrolling the peaceful country-side already, after Murtagh brought Leonora back. The country side wasn't peaceful, though. Everywhere, the Ra'zac and the Urgals kept turning every city over, in order to find the princess. Leonora's daggers were at her sides and her long 2-hand sword hung on her back. They soared over the Ra'zac, who were in the midst of turning over Teirm. When Leonora jumped off Jade and landed in the midst of the Urgals. She pulled out her double-daggers and said, "Wahoo, looking for me?" Two Urgals came at her and she put both her daggers in one and tossed him over the other one and then she pulled out the daggers, in time to hit a Ra'zac in the face. Murtagh was sitting on Thorn, watching it and he said, "Eragon, look at her! Have you ever seen a girl fight like that?"

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Our wandering Teen Titans were so exhausted that they didn't notice that they strolled into Ra'zac territory. Then it happened. The Ra'zac attacked Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin tried to defend as best as they could, but they couldn't. Everyone was captured and brought to Gil'ead. King Galbatorix looked at them and just shooed them away saying, "I want my daughter! Why did you bring them here?"

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

"They were looking for me!" Leonora winced as Murtagh was healing her side where she got struck by an Urgal, "I wonder, why?"

Murtagh replied, "Well, you are the heiress to the throne!" Eragon wholeheartedly agreed with his older brother. Leonora had to agree when they heard Arya running. She plopped down and said, "Leonora, be careful!"

"Why?" asked Leonora.

Arya replied, "The king captured a bunch of teenagers with superpowers and he turned them evil. Now they have to hunt you! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Robin and Beast Boy came out of the shadows, their red eyes gleaming. Leonora stood up and pulled out her sword. Murtagh and Eragon did the same. She said, "Look, Robin, I don't want to hurt you or Beast Boy, but you leave me no choice!"

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short but my next one will be longer! In the next chapter, the fight and the capture of somebody! Read and Review!

Babylol09


	3. Divinity and Unexpected News

**Chapter 3**

**Divinity and Unexpected News**

Leonora said, "Look, Robin, I don't want to hurt you or Beast Boy, but you leave no choice!" She drew her sword, Divinity and began walking around Robin and Beast Boy. Robin said, "We promised to King Galbatorix, that we would bring in the biggest outlaw here!"

Leonora scoffed, "Really? Daddy wants you to arrest me, his only heir!"

Beast Boy replied, "Not you! We were asked to arrest the eldest son of Morzan!" He pointed at Murtagh. Murtagh scowled, "Watch your tongue around me, green boy!" Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock and anger. Murtagh just stood there, holding Za'roc and smirking. Beast Boy said, "Dude, you have major anger problems!"

Eragon and Leonora laughed and then Murtagh snapped at them, "What are you doing standing there? Help me!"

The princess and the rider walked up to Murtagh and pulled out their swords. Leonora took out Beast Boy and she asked, "Where are the rest of your friends, eh, BB?"

Beast Boy gulped because he was so scared. Her piercing gaze was following him anywhere he tried to go in his mind. He knew that he had to answer so he responded, "Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were brought to the prison in this dark, gross place. Starfire and Raven were badly injured by the huge, purple thing-of-magig!"

Leonora brushed her black hair out of her face and replied, "Looks like you and Robin might have to take a proper naming course from my father!"

She had been talking when she heard Murtagh yell, "Are you done yet?"

Leonora yelled, "Yes!" and then she whispered, "Get out of here!" Beast Boy stood up and ran as fast as his cheetah legs could carry him. Murtagh looked at Leonora and asked, "What did you do to him?"

Leonora laughed, "I just told him to get out of here, if he knows what's good for him!"

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Cyborg said, "Man, it's boring here!" Starfire winced and agreed with him. Raven was already dead. Staring at Raven's limp form, Starfire said, "Friend, Robin and Beast Boy will rescue us, eventually!"

Cyborg sighed, "I want to go home!" They saw a tall and really gross person with wine-red eyes and hair like blood. Cyborg gulped. Starfire shook with fear. The person said, "Who are these prisoners?"

Starfire replied, "My name is Starfire and that is Cyborg." Starfire could the expression on the Shade's face change and he replied unperturbedly, "I am Durza, the king's advisor."

Cyborg looked at Starfire who couldn't believe the luck that they had and then Cyborg said, "Man, can you bring us to the king?"

Starfire added, "I would love to meet a king of a magical land."

Durza shook his head and replied, "Now, I can't do that!"

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Meanwhile in the palace of Uru'baen, King Galbatorix sat in his ivory hand carved throne. His dragon Shruikan lay right beside him, snoring lightly. As soon as he saw his daughter, Galbatorix stood up and hobbled over to his daughter. Leonora stiffened and asked, "Daddy, why are you on your bad leg?"

Galbatorix gulped and responded, "Leonora, darling, I have some very bad news."

The shock on Leonora's face was impossible to understand. She replied serenely, trying to hide her shock, "What happened?"

Her father shook his head and said, "I don't know how to break this to you," He took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "Your maid, Desiree is dead and there is good news also."

Leonora felt tears in her eyes but she held them back and asked, "What is the good news then?"

Galbatorix replied, "You are engaged to the eldest son of Morzan."

Leonora's mouth flew open and she said, "You mean, Murtagh?"

Her father replied angrily, "Who do you think I mean? Of course, I mean him!!!!! Go prepare yourself for tonight!" Leonora left with a puzzled expression.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

As soon as Murtagh found that he had to marry Leonora, his best friend, he practically freaked out. "I HAVE TO MARRY HER!!!!!!" Murtagh yelled around everywhere, hurting Galbatorix's eardrums.

Galbatorix calmly said, "Murtagh, calm down!"

Murtagh stopped screaming and replied, "Yes?"

Galbatorix responded, "Your father and I concluded the betrothal in blood."

Murtagh said, "Okay, that's just creepy….." He never finished his sentence because right at that moment, a drop-dead gorgeous girl with hair like licorice, pulled up showed up at the top of the stairwell. "Father." Her demeanor was cool but polite.

The only word Murtagh could mutter was, "Leonora?" for he had never seen Leonora looking so…..beautiful. Her lips curved in a huge grin and she said, "Murtagh!"

Sorry, for the long update! I had a writer's block for two weeks and I am also writing a Jimmy Neutron and a Charlie Bone stories as well! Can You give me some ideas?

Reviewer Question:

Should I do a sex scene?

Please R&R!!!

Babylol09


	4. Leonora's torture and Cyborg's escape

**Chapter 4**

**Leonora and Cyborg**

It was now 5 weeks after her skirmish with her father. On this same day five weeks ago, she had found out that she was betrothed to Murtagh. Two days later, Leonora hadn't seen Murtagh at all. She sat there in her bedroom, thinking about her past. Leonora sighed. She heard really loud music coming from the throne room because there was a ball, but she didn't feel like going. She just had a song going on in her head.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_  
_Leonora got off her butt and went downstairs in her sapphire blue gown to see what was going on. When she came down she was attacked by Duke Marvin and Count Justin.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Duke Marvin asked, "Leonora, do you have a minute?"

She looked at the duke's…pleasant…attire and replied, "Sure." The duke was wearing an old military suit that was torn from age and the count was wearing a………………dressing gown. Leonora tried to stifle her laughter, but

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_  
_When Justin and Marvin kept on talking till midnight and she just couldn't hear a thing they said. Her mind was somewhere else and that same song kept replaying itself inside her head.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY

Cyborg could hear the loud music coming from the Throne Room but one voice stood all together. It was lyrical and sounded like nightingale in night. He was all alone now, because Starfire had died of that injury, just like Raven. He could hear the voice coming closer and closer and closer until he saw a shadow on the wall. The newcomer whispered, "Hello, Cyborg." It was an ominous greeting, because such grim greetings are only offered when something bad was going to happen. Cyborg gulped in fear.

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY

Meanwhile that was going on in Uru'baen; in Ellesmera was the Agaeti Blodhren. Murtagh sat farthest away from Eragon and Arya.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

He had been trying to scry Leonora but couldn't. He whispered, "Draumr Kopa!" and then the water in the glass became foggy and suddenly he saw Galbatorix standing in front of Leonora, torturing her. She winced and then passed out and then the water became clear again.

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Murtagh sighed and whispered, "Arya, listen. I have to go!" Arya gave him permission to leave and Murtagh hopped on Thorn. _**Where to?**__ Uru'baen __**All right, but why?**__ I am not telling you, you overgrown lizard. __**You're turning red **__Am not __**ARE TOO**__ all right I want to save __**Your lady love eh **__I am not talking to you anymore Thorn_

They flew to Uru'baen in serene silence, but they got there too late. Leonora was almost dead. Murtagh rushed to her side and he said, "Come on, Leonora. Don't abandon me!"

Leonora replied, "My father…placed…a…nightmare… curse…on…me." And with those words, her eyes had fluttered shut.

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY

Cyborg gulped in fear. The newcomer revealed himself and it was only Beast Boy. "Dude, you got freaked out, eh!" Beast Boy said, nudging his friend.

Cyborg replied, "Man, I didn't know that was you. Can you get me out of here?"  
Beast Boy asked, "Why?"

Cyborg looked at BB with a puzzled expression, "I want to go home!" Beast Boy shrugged and let him out. Soon they got Raven, Starfire, and Robin and they went home through the portal in the prison cell.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Well, that is it for the Teen Titans part and the rest is all Eragon. What will happen with Murtagh's and Leonora's growing relationship? Reviewer Question:

I will be having two new characters coming in. Here are your questions. Category: Song Lyrics

I heard a distant early warning  
But I chose to ignore it  
It came back and bit me  
Seems like we're victims of bad timing

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Well I don't really care what people say  
I don't really watch what dem waan do  
Still I got to stick to my girls like glue  
And I man nah play number two

The two characters are a boy and a girl. Get the song title and you name the girl. Get the artist and you name the boy.

Good Luck!

babylol09

Begging you to review and read!!!!


	5. The death of an Evil King

_Previous Chapter:_

_Leonora said, "My father placed a nightmare curse on me." And with those words her eyes fluttered shut._

Chapter 5

The Death of an Evil King

Murtagh left his fiancé's side slowly and whispered, "I will do anything to kill him." He gulped and walked into the dark palace, where Galbatorix stood waiting for him. He sneered, "I knew, that if I had injured that useless daughter of mine, you would come running to save her. To tell you the truth, you, Murtagh walked right into my trap." Murtagh blushed but managed to keep it unseen by Galbatorix. Murtagh muttered, "Well, it was nice knowing me!" He pulled out his sword and launched himself on Galbatorix. Leonora's father just laughed, "Is that the best you can do or are you afraid, that you don't know enough magic to defeat me?"

As he said that, Galbatorix jumped up, causing Murtagh to fall, landing on the point of Galbatorix's sword. Pain seared through his body like nothing he ever felt before. Murtagh winced as he got up to grab his sword. Getting ready to drive Za'roc right through Galbatorix's heart, the sword was knocked out of his hand. Murtagh looked at his sword lying 6 feet and he yelled, "What in the blazes is going on here?"

Before he could have his questions answered, a black dragon swooped into the room out of nowhere, firing intensely hot fire blasts everywhere. As Murtagh was watching, Shruikan fired a powerful fire blast right at Galbatorix. Murtagh had to shut his eyes because the flame was devouring Galbatorix bits by bits and when Murtagh finally opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ashes were scattered everywhere and in the midst of those ashes, Murtagh saw something that he never seen before. It was a diamond tiara embedded with emeralds, rubies, and yellow topaz. On the bottom it said, _enjoy your life while you can because life never lasts forever- Leonora, age 19._

Murtagh just imagined what it looked like in Leonora's gorgeous black locks. The very sight of it in his head had made him speechless. As he read the inscription, he felt hot tears burn his skin. She had just gotten the diadem for her 19th birthday when she had to…………………………………. Murtagh couldn't bear to say it.

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

During the battle, Leonora's maid had moved the princess into her bedroom out harm's reach. The princess wasn't gone yet, for she was still breathing. It seemed as the curse had stopped working. Desiree walked out and she came downstairs to catch Murtagh with the diadem. She said, "Put down the tiara!"

Murtagh looked at the chambermaid and sighed, "I'd rather be dead then to know what small fleeting joy life brings if you can't share it with the one you love." Desiree looked at Leonora's fiancé and replied, "Stay here and maybe you will feel her presence once again."

HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY

Well, that is it for chapter 5. Now the correct answers to my quiz last chapter were:

321 by Hedley

Don't Tell by Avril Lavigne

Like glue by Sean Paul

Whoever got the answers right you get a virtual chocolate chip cookie!!! A friend of mine named Shannon (I met her in summer camp) gave me the idea for this chapter and I hope that everybody likes it!


End file.
